


You Know What You're Doing, Right?

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boredom, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff, Haircuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Alone together in the Avengers Tower, Y/N decides it's time for Bucky to get a hair cut. There's just one thing...Y/N doesn't know how to cut hair.





	

“Ugh, I’m so BORED!” you yelled as you walked into the living room. You flopped dramatically onto the couch with your feet hanging over the back and your head nearly touching the floor on the other side. Bucky barely looked up from the book he was reading on the other end of the couch. “Y/N, you live in a tower with every movie, TV show, book, and gadget imaginable, and yet somehow, you still manage to be bored. Explain that to me.”

You huffed and sat up correctly. “Everyone is gone on different missions, and you and I have barely talked since they left. What’s fun about doing stuff by myself, Barnes? I’ll have you know I am quite the social butterfly.” It was true, you did seem to fit in well with all of the different personalities living in the Tower. Whether it was Sam’s antics or Bucky’s stoicness, you could get along with pretty much anyone. Bucky smiled. He liked spending time with you because you didn’t walk on eggshells around him, but he really wanted to finish this book. Between missions and training, he barely had time to just sit and do nothing.

As he continued reading, he couldn’t help but feel like you were watching him. He eyes flickered over to you and discovered he was right. You were gazing at him intently, your eyes scanning from the top of his head to his neck. They squinted slightly as you seemed to focus on one area in particular: his hair.

“Do you want a haircut?” you asked suddenly. Bucky laughed at the suggestion but soon stopped when your expression didn’t waver. He thought about it for a moment. Did he want a haircut? He had to admit, his hair was looking a little ragged these days. It had grown almost to his shoulders, and he had been keeping it up in a bun more often that not. With the summer months quickly approaching, he could see it becoming a hassle. Plus, his hair was reminiscent of his HYDRA days. Maybe it was time for a change. He nodded briefly, and before he could change his mind, you grabbed his right hand. His book fell on the ground as you pulled him towards your room. “Y/N, I swear if I lose my page…” he threatened. You only giggled. Damn, it was really hard to stay mad at you when you giggled like that.

You pushed him into the bathroom and went back into your room to grab a chair, your laptop and a pair of scissors. “Do you even know how to cut hair?” Bucky asked. “Nope, but that’s what YouTube is for,” you replied. You set the laptop on the edge of your bathtub and maneuvered the chair so Bucky was facing the bathroom mirror. Bucky’s shoulders tensed up now that he realized you actually had no idea what you were doing. If you noticed his new anxiety, you didn’t acknowledge it. Grabbing your brush, you gently began working your way through the knots and tangles in his hair. He glanced up at the mirror to look at you. Even though you hadn’t begun cutting yet, your eyebrows scrunched in determination and the tip of your tongue poked between your lips. You might not know what you were doing, but you were determined to do it the right way. Bucky exhaled and his metal arm whirred quietly as he began to relax.

After you were satisfied you had gotten all the knots out, you piled part of Bucky’s hair on top of his head and set it with a clip. He couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous he looked right now. You grabbed the scissors off the sink, took a deep breath and began to cut. You started with the bottom-most layer and trimmed until the edges reached right below his ears. Bucky tried not to move as the falling hair tickled the back of his neck. He could only imagine what your bathroom floor was going to look like when this was all over. Once you were satisfied with the length, you pulled down some more hair, combed it, parted it, and began the process again. It became a pattern: comb, snip, pull down more. Comb, snip, pull down more. Comb, check progress with YouTube video, snip, pull down more.

It went on and on in silence. At some point, Bucky had closed his eyes. The two of you had never discussed his new preferred length, but for some reason, Bucky trusted you. You knew his limits, knew when to push him and when to back off. It was what made you so approachable. If Bucky trusted anyone to cut his hair, it was you. Even if you had no idea what you were doing.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, you gave his hair a final once over and nodded in satisfaction. You noticed Bucky’s eyes were still closed. “Okay, what do you think?” you asked. Nerves coiled in the pit of your stomach as he opened his eyes. He stood up and leaned in closer to the mirror. His hair lay neatly just under his ears. You had kept some of the volume near the top of his head while the rest was much closer to his head and neck. His face was now gently framed by soft edges of hair instead of the harsh waterfall it had been earlier. His eyes seemed bigger, bluer if possible. He ran his right hand through his hair and marveled at its length. His breath fogged the glass as continued to examine his new tresses.

You began to grow nervous as he continued to stare at himself in silence. “Listen, I’m sure you can go to a barber and get it fixed,” she began. Bucky finally pulled away from his reflection and looked you in the eyes. “It’s perfect,” he said. “Thank you.” You nearly fell over in relief. “Oh, thank god!” you replied. “You had me worried there for a second.”

You smiled and walked out into your room. You came back a few seconds later rolling a vacuum cleaner behind you. You handed the cord to Bucky. “Here ya go,” you said as you walked out. Bucky stared at the cord. “What am I supposed to do with this?” he called after you. You poked your head back into the doorway. “Well, since my floor looks like Bigfoot shed all over it, I figured you could clean it up.” You gave him a mischievous grin and ran out of your room. Bucky shook his head. He plugged the vacuum in and looked at his reflection again. He thought,  _ Not bad, Y/N. Not bad at all. _


End file.
